Surprise!
by Kid Flash is awesome
Summary: I'm no good at summaries but what happens is that Kim gets drunk and something happens too. I is ok I guess I was really bored you just have to read it to see if its good or not. Your choice.
1. Chapter 1

**HeyHefty guys I know I suck at stories sometimes. But I just got bored and don't please don't be mean about this story please. **

Jack's POV

I really didn't like the fact that Kim was dating a guy even though I liked her and all I just didn't like it. So I just turned around and talked to Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. Then Kim came over to at talk to us and head to the dojo together.

*the end of practice*

We all got finished with practice so we just went home or we had to be somewhere.

Kim's POV

I am so excited for the date I had with Dylan (Dylan is just random name) he said to wear something really sexy, so I wore a pink dress that I looked hot in. Then he came to pick me up an thank god that my mother wasn't home or I would be in so much trouble. Then I got in his car and he drove us to where he picked.

"Where is our date going to be?" I asked curiously.

"Well we are going to a club." Dylan said like he wanted to get me into his bed or something. Then we got there and we were dancing and this was actually my fault because I just ordered a drink and it had alcohol in it but the taste was awesome so I just kept drinking. Then I walked over to Dylan and he looked at me weirdly.

"Kim I am breaking up with you and I'm sorry." Dylan said and I was heart broken and i was really drunk so I just started to walk home but then I remembered that I told my mom that I was sleeping over at his house and then I was just walking down my road and I noticed that Jack's house lights were still on. I thought Jack must be still up. Then I walked over to the door and I knocked really softly and then Jack opened the door and he saw my face and he knew I've been crying.

"What's wrong Kim?" Jack asked

"I just got dumped." I answered him "can I come in and stay the night?" I asked because I didn't want to go home because my mother would be so unhappy with me.

"Sure I won't mind but the only thing is that you have to sleep upstairs in my bed with me. But nothing like that unless you want to.?" Jack said so then we finished the movie he was watching and I then I looked at him and gave him a passionate kiss and then I broke apart from the kiss.

"Thanks for letting me-…" I started to say but I didn't get to finish because Jack was returning me a kiss. Then he couldn't help it but picked me up bridal style and carryover me to his room and laid me on his bed and we started to make out and for being drunk I actually liked it a lot. Then he started to kiss down my neck and it felt good actually. Then we rolled over and now I was on top of Jack and then I took my shoes off. Then we started to make out again. Then I took Jack's shirt off.

"Damn… I never knew that you had a six pack or eight pack whatever it is." I said lot him then he started to unzip my dress and then we had his shirt off and pants know and I have my dress off. Then Jack got on top of me now and then he started to take off my bra and he took of his boxers off and I took my underwear off then we just started to have sex but for me being drunk it was really good then we just fell asleep and when I was sleeping I was thinking what are we going to do in the morning?

**A/N: I told you all that I was really bored and if or some strange reason it was on my mind. **

** Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys sorry for this but this one might not be as good as the first chap. but I gave it a try. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything ok... Good. **

**Jack's POV**

I woke up this morning and found Kim beside me and I was naked and the same with her. What happened last night? I asked myself.

"Good morning Jack." I heard her say

"G-good morning." I stuttered a little.

Then I went into my closet and got on some of my extra pajamas and got one of my t-shirt and some of my pants for Kim to wear. When I was in my closet getting on my clothes Kim got on her underwear then I came out.

"Here you can wear one of my shirts and a pair of pants." I said to her and handed her the clothes.

"Thanks." she said taking them.

The she got dressed and was headed down stairs and I saw my parents awake already.

"Good morning sweetie... and Kim?" my mom said confused a little.

"Oh I didn't want to wake you guys up last night but Kim slept over last night because something happened." I told my parents.

Then we both sat down and eat some waffles.

"umm... Thanks againJack and thanks for the breakfast but I really need to get home." Kim said after she finished eating.

"Ok I will walk you home." I said so I could talk to her.

-while walking to Kim's house-

"Sorry for my parents they can be like that sometimes." I said

"No it's totally fine." she said to cheer me up.

"Well since we are here I want you to have this." Kim said as she gave me a piece of paper.

"Ok see you on Monday." I said taking the piece of paper.

"See you Monday." She said back.

Then she shut her front door and I started walking back to my house. As I was walking back I opened the piece of paper and it had her number on it and it said 'text me sometime or call whatever you want.' then I reached my house and I went up stairs and put her numbered in my phone. Then I went back down the stairs and my parents were waiting for me.

"Why did Kim spends the night here?" my dad asked

"Her dumb stupid ass of a boyfriend dumped her last night and Ashe told her mother that she was spending the night at Dylan's house so she couldn't go in her house because she left her mother came home this morning so she spent the night and yea that's about it." I said

"Did you and Kim do anything last night?" My mom asked suspiciously.

"What no..." I said as my voice went hight pitched a little. That's when how you can tell I am lying.

"Jack." My mom said as she stare at me.

"Ok I will tell you... Ok so when I answered the door Kim asked if she could spend the night I said sure stuff like that and one thing led to another." I said

"Jack you didn't... You did." My mom said.

"I might of did..if we are thing of the same thing." I said

"did you or did you not have sex with Kim?" She asked and we were thinking the same thing.

"I did, but please I am begging you don't get mad at me please." I said nicely.

"Alright that's my boy." I heard my dad say.

"Finally you discided to pull a move on her." my mom said.

"You guys are happy for me... Ok." I said joyfully.

**Sorry guys I have to end it here sorry. But I hoped you liked this chapter review please. And I might update if I do it will be Monday at school, but if I don't please don't get mad or sad at me please review and love y'all if you review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothin. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy well I see all of ya love this story so I fought I battle with my self and the right side won and that side was to update on the chapter. So hope you guy love it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot **

**Kim's POV**

Monday I can do this I can. I thought to myself. Then I got up and went over to my closet and pulled out a pair of my good skinny jeans and a nice blue shirt then I put on my shoes and went down stairs to see my mom.

"Good morning sweetie." my mom said

"Morning." I said back to her happy.

"So how was your date?" She asked.

"umm.. I got dumped and so I just slept over at one of my friends houses the other night." I said sadly.

Just then I felt my phone buzz and looked at it and it was Jack.

'Good morning' -Jack

'morning' I sent back

Then I finished eating and went upstairs to brush my teeth.

'Well I guess I will see you at school.' -Jack

'Ya see you soon.' -me (me is Kim right now but I guess you got that now back to the story.)

Just then got to school and I met up with Jack because we have all the same classes. Then Grace came over.

"I will see you in class." Jack said.

"Ok there are rumors going around that you and Dylan broke up and now you and Jack are going out. Are those true because if they are girl you have explaining to do." Grace said confused.

"Ok Dylan dumped me the other night and me and Jack are just friends but I don't want to be just friends anymore." I said.

Then they started to head to class.

-Line Break-

Jack's POV

I started to walk to the dojo then Kim came up next to me.

"Hey." she said

"Hey yourself." I said back and I grabbed her hand.

Then we reached the dojo and Jerry saw us holding hands and Jerry smiled big.

"Hey Jack can I talk to you in private." he said

"Sure." I said walking over to the corner.

"Are you and Kim you know dating?" he asked

"No... but I want to tell her but I just can't because I am afriad that she won't like me back." I said

"Ok can I find out?" he asked

"whatever but just don't tell her." I said

"Ok. Hey Kim come here for a sec." He said

"what do you like Jack? I won't tell him because he likes you but just don't tell him that I told you." he said in a whisper.

"Maybe...yes fine just don't tell him ok." Kim said

"got it." Jerry said.

We started practice and then after a few hours were over all of us headed home but me, Jerry, and Kim headed in the same directe since Jerry is coming over to my house and Kim is going to her house.

We me and Jerry reached my house we walked inside.

"Hey what did you ask Kim?" I asked.

"Hey you should go over to Kim's house and if she answers the door just kiss her and tell her how you feel because she might feel tha same way. Just go find out." Jerry said.

"Ok I will." I said getting up.

Then I headed to the over to Kim's house and I knocked on the door and Kim answered it.

"oh hey Jack." She said

Then next thing she knew was me kissing her and then she kissed me back I was so happy then I broke the kiss to tell her how I feel.

"uh... Kim I need to tell you something I like you not just as a friend or a sparing partner I like you like you and will you go out with me.?" I said

"Well I want you to figure that out but does this answer your question." she said and then next thing I knew she kisses me then I kissed her back.

"Is that a yes then?" I asked

"Yes... I will go out with you Jack." Kim said.

**Sorry for ending this like this but review please. **

**Disclaimer: I do t own this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I will continue this story and I hope you guys will like it so please read and love. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**Kim's POV**

Me and Jack were kissing but then Jack had to go home because Jerry was waiting to play video games or something so I went inside and shut the door behind me.

"Sweetie who was at the door?" I heard my mom said

"It was just Jack, mom." I said happily.

Then I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone and texted Grace.

'You wouldn't believe what happened to me.' -I said to her.

'What?' -Grace

'Ok so a certain person came over to my house and then he kissed me and told me how he felt.' -I answered

'OMG... Jack did that.' -Grace said excited

'And we are dating.' -I replied

'OMG.' -Grace said even more excited.

Then I went to go tell my mom what happened at the door.

**Jack POV**

I walked home happy and then when I walked I the door I head Jerry say, "So..."

"umm... Me and Kim are dating now." I said happy

"See I told you." Jerry said

Then we talked and played video games and by the time it was 6:30 and that's when me and my family eats dinner.

"Well I gotta go Jack but talk to you later ok." Jerry said closing the door behind him.

"Bye." I said.

"Mom what's for dinner?" I asked hungry

"Well we are going out to eat and you can invite Kim and her mother if you like to." My mom the lord down the stairs.

Then I picked up my phone and texted Kim.

'Hey my mom said that you and your mother can come eat with us if you would like to.' -I sent to her.

'We would love to go eat with you guys. We will be there soon.' -Kim

'Great' -Jack

Then I went upstairs and asked my mom what I should wear. She said any shirt and pants I want to wear.

"Hey mom I didn't tell you the great news that happened to me." I said before I forgot to

"What is it honey?" She said down the hallway.

"um... Kim and I are going out now." I said

"Well it's about time." She said coming into my room.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well you liked her along time and she liked you sort of along time so me, dad, and her mother said that you to should get together." she said

"Ok." I answered.

Then she left and went down stairs and I got on my pants and then I took off my shirt and walked into my closet to get a new shirt then Kim quietly can in and sat down on my bed and I walked out with the shirt in my hands and she stared at me.

"When did you get here?" I asked confused.

"A minute ago and I have to say I am so glad that we are going out now." she said starring at my chest.

"Me too." I said smirking. Then I put on my shirt and went over and sat down on my bed and I grabbed her hand and then she kissed me. And then she pulled away and I kissed her back. Then after that we walked down stairs and then all of us went to dinner.

-Line Break-

Kim's POV

When we got home Jack came over to my house for a little bit to watch a movie with me. Then his phone buzzed and he looked at it and it was a text from his mom it said 'You need to come home because school tomorrow and its 11:30.'

'Be right there.' -Jack replied to his mom.

"Do you have to go?" I asked because I don't want him to leave.

"Yes but I will see you tomorrow and I will text you. Ok." he said.

"Ok fine." I said getting up with him and I walked over to the door with him and the gave me a goodnight kiss.

-Next Morning-

Kim's POV

I woke up and felt sick to my stomach so I went to my bathroom and I found out that I was sick. So I went to my moms room and told her that I was sick.

Then I went back to my room and grabbed my phone.

'Good morning.' -I told him first.

'Good morning' -Jack

'I am not going to school today.' -Kim

'Why?' -Jack

'I am sick and I will try to make it to practice ok.'-I told.

'Ok. I will hang out with the guy at school then.' -Jack

Then Jack had to go.

Jack's POV

I wonder what got Kim sick it might of been the food I don't know. I said to myself. I walked into school and met up with Jerry,Milton, and Eddie.

"Hey guys." I said

"Were's Kim?" Milton said

"She's sick." I answered.

Then I headed off to class and I saw Grace then she came up to me and asked where Kim was so I told her that she was sick and then the bell rung and we headed to lunch.

-Line Break-

I headed to practice and I saw Kim there. So I snuck up behind her and rapped my arms around her waist.

"You made it." I said

"Yes I did make it." She said

Then next thing I knew she turned around and kissed me.

"I thought you said that you were sick?" I asked confused

"I was but only the morning." she answered.

"Ok." I said then I leaned down and kissed her.

Then we practiced and then we all went to falafel Phil's for a snack.

When we finished we went home and did whatever. I texted Kim and we both fell asleep.

-Morning-

Kim's POV

I woke up and I was sick again so I made up my mind to go to the doctor but I didn't want to tell my mom that so I grabbed my phone and texted Jack.

'Morning. Can I ask you a favor?' -I asked him

'Good morning and yea.' -Jack

'After practice can you take me to the doctor please.' -I asked him.

'Sure I won't mind.'-Jack

'Thanks' I answered and I don't care if I'm sick I am going to school no matter what happen.

'No problem.' -Jack

So I got ready and left and right before I could shut the door my mother stopped me.

"And where do you think your going." She said

"uh... To school." I said

"Ok but are you still sick?" She asked.

"Nope." I said not really thinking.

"Ok if you are come home." She said then she shut the door and I met up with Jack and we reached the school so we walked in the school hand in hand. Then when we got inside we went to her locker then to 1st period.

-Line Break-

When school was over we headed to the dojo for practice.

When we got ready for practice Rudy can out.

"We won't have practice today because I have a date." Rudy said but I didn't think he did.

"Ok guys want to go to falafel Phil's with us." Eddie asked us but only Milton and Jerry said yes.

"Sorry we can't." I said

"But why?" Jerry asked

"Because we have to go somewhere." Jack said

"Ok fine." Milton said

Then me and Kim left to go to the doctors. When we got there I felt sick again.

"Jack can you check me in please I feel sick again." I said

"Ok. Just sit down ok I will be right back." Jack said then I saw him go up to the counter.

Jack's POV

I was up at the counter and I asked this nice lady for a sign in sheet and so she gave me this paper and clipboard and said of me to fill it out. I walked back to Kim and we filled it out together.

Then I turned it back in and we waited for about 10 to 20 minutes to see the doctor.

Kim's POV

I heard my name being called and then I got up and started to stretch.

"Kim Crawford." a nurse called for me.

"I'm coming." I said to her.

"Jack can you come back with me." I asked

"Sure." he said.

Then we walked back together and the nurse told us to go into this room.

"Ok Kim you wait here till the doctor comes." the nurse says.

"Ok." I said. So we waited and then the doctor came in.

"Ok Kim, I see here that you say that you've felt sick every morning." the doctor said

"Yes." I answered.

"Do you feel sick right now?" The doctor asked

"Yes." I said

"Ok sit straight and I am going to push on your stomach to see where you feel sick, and you tell me if it hurts when I push down." the doctor said.

"Here?" she pushed at the top of my stomach

"No" I said

"Here?" she pushed a little lower

"No really" I said

"How about here?" she pushed down at the end of my stomach.

"Ow... yes." I said in pain.

"Ok. I am going to test some stuff ok and I am going to call you." she said.

"Ok but can you get Jack's number please." I asked because I don't want my mom to find out that I went to the doctor.

"Ok." she said. Then Jack gave her his phone number.

"I will call you if something happened or not." She said

"Ok that's fine and I will tell you Kim ok." Jack said

"Ok." I said

When we got home I went over to Jack's because I asked my mom if I could stay over so we watched movies and cuddled together while watching the movies. I fell asleep at the end of the 2 movie and I woke up in Jack's room. How did I get up here? I asked myself then the door opened and it was Jack with his pajamas on.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked him still a little tried.

"About 1 hour or so I don't remember." he said when he came to sit down. I touched his hair because some of it was sticking up.

"Your hairs what." I said

"I just came out of the shower." he said

"Ok." I said. Then I laid my head on his chest and we both fell asleep.

**Ok my next chapter I am joining to skip to the weekend if ya'll don't mind. And please review. Love ya guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I see that a lot of you guys LOVED the last chapter so you probably want know what happeneds next so here it comes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. **

**-the weekend-**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up and I found Kim missing so I ran down the stairs and found her in the kitchen helping my mom cook pancakes. Then they looked up and saw me sitting at the bar in my kitchen.

"Good morning honey." my mom said

"Morning mom." I said back

"Morning." Kim said

"Morning babe." I said. Then Kim came over and gave me my pancakes and she sat down next to me ame she began to eat. Then my phone started to ring.

"Jack your phone is ringing go take care of it please." my mom said

"Ok I am on it." I said

*phone conversation*

'Hello' -Jack

'Hi is this Jack?' -Doctor

'Yes' -Jack

'Good this is Kim's doctor and we ran some test and babe just isn't sick, she is how's old are you?' -Doctor

'17 why?' -Jack

'Ok it's just so I know how I can put this Kim is...pregnant and I would want her to come in tomorrow please at 2 please and can you tell her this right away please.' -Doctor

'Ok I will tell her and 2 is fine.' -Jack

'Thanks and bye.' -Doctor

'Good bye.' -Jack

*end of phone conversation*

Why did this happen? I thought to myself. Well I guess I have to tell her but not in front of my mom so I will tell her when its just the two of us. So I went backdown the stairs and sat back down.

"Who was on the phone Jack?" Kim asked

"I will tell you later." I said

"Jack who called you on a Saturday?" my mom asked

"I don't feel like talking about this right now." I said

Then the rest of breakfast I was silent. Then I walked over to the sink and put my plate in the sink. I walked up the stairs and walked over to my bed and laid down on it. Then Kim came in and laid down on top of me.

"You know what I didn't get this morning?"Kim said

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't get my good morning kiss." She said

"Well that can be arranged." I said with a smirk

Then I kissed her and then I broke the kiss and she kissed me back.

"So what was the phone call about?" she asked

"Oh right that was the doctor and well you have to go back to the doctor at 2 tomorrow and that they ran your tests and you are...pregnant." I said.

"Ohh...why did this happen? And how am I suppose to tell my mom that I am pregnant and that I am going to be a mother I am not ready to be a mother. Who is the father any ways?" she asked me.

"Well I am the father and if you are wondering how or why is because we did what I think we both know and I can tell your mom that you are and you could tell mine that I am going to be the father. I guess if you like to do that." I said

"I would like that a lot." she said

"Ok and I think it's time for me to tell you something that I wanted to tell you along time." I said

"Ok Jack what is it?" She asked

"umm...I love you Kim Crawford with all my heart and I hope you feel that same way." I said with a little confidence.

"I love you too Jack Brewer the same way." She replied.

Then we kissed each other with some passion and then Kim broke the kiss and she told me that she had to go home and that we would tell our parents tomorrow after the doctors appointment.

-The Next Day-

I woke up to my phone buzzing on my chest. I guess I fell asleep with it there. I looked at the message and it said 'Good morning handsome.' -Kim

'Good morning my beautiful babe.' -Jack

'I think that today we should Skype.' -Kim

'Do you think we could do it now?' -Jack

'Sure.' -Kim

Then We both got on Skype and we talked all morning till about 12 I don't know. Then she had to go and she will see me at 1. Then I went down stairs and ate lunch. Then I got a phone call and it was Kim and after we finished talking on the phone there was a knock at the door so I went over to the door with a half eaten sandwich in my hand and found Kim behind the door.

"Come in." I said with soha of my sandwich in my mouth.

Then she came in and she sat down on the couch and I put my sandwich on the plate and sat next to her.

"So..." She said

"Yes I am ready to go." I answered

"Ok good." she said

Then I put my shoes on and washed my mouth and brushed my teeth and got ready to go. When I came down stairs I found Kim on the phone with Grace, so I just went over to her and grabbed her waist and kissed her check and took her phone and I started to run around my living room with it and she chased me trying to get it back but then I sat down on the couch and out of breath and she came beside me and came close and then she kissed me on the lips and so next thing I knew she had her phone back.

"Hey" I said

And she continued to talk to Grace wand I looks at the time and it was 1:30 already she told Grace that she had to go and hung up her phone and put it in her pocket.

"Ready to go back." I asked just to make sure.

"Yes I am." she said

Then I grabbed the keys to my parents car and we drove off and when we got there the doctor was waiting to see us then we walked back to the room and she shut the door and she asked if I would step out of the room for a few minutes so she could ask Kim some questions so I stepped into the hallway.

-Kim's POV

"Kim do you know your pregnant?" She said

"Yes I do" I said

"Do you know who the father is?" She said

"Yes I know who it is." I said

"Ok so who is the father?" She said

"The father is Jack." I said

"Ok well that's good you are going to have a baby might as well be with the one you love right?." She said

"Yes and he did yesterday he actually told me he loved me and I said I love him too." I said

"Well that's even better and have you told both of your parents?" She said

"Not yet but when we get back we are." I said

"Well that's great because your parents need to know this right away." she said

"Got it." I said

Then she let Jack back into the room and she told is that we may leave now and tell our parents.

"Ok so I will go to your house and you will go to my house right?" I asked

"Yes that plan is still on." Jack answered

Then we went to each others house.

"umm... Mrs. Brewer I need to tell you something." I yelled up the stairs.

"Be right there Kim." She told me

Then she came down the stairs and sat next to me on the couch.

"Ok well you know that I got dumped that night..." I began

"Yes." she said

"Well if Jack didn't tell you that wit had sex..." I said

"Yes he told me." She said

"Well yesterday morning when he got a phone call that was the doctor and we had to go back today and well I am pregnant and you wouldn't guess who the father is..." I almost end the sentence.

"Well that is great news I think and whom may the father be?" She asked

"Well...umm... the father is umm... Jack." I said with a little smile.

"Well congratulations to you both has he told you that he loved you yet?" She asked

"Yes he did and I told him that I loved him." I said.

-Jack's POV-

"umm... Mrs. Crawford can I talk to you." I said coming to sit next to her on the couch.

"Yes you can what is it son?" she asked me.

"Well I am going to be a father..." I started with that.

"Well that's great for you. So who is the mother?" She asked

"Kim is pregnant with my baby and she is going to be the mother of the baby and we are both proud of that and show she got pregnant was the night that she got dumped she spent the night at my house and long story short we kinda had sex." I finished

"My Kimmy is going to be a mother. Well at least your the father right because she loves you and I know that you love her too so I am kinda happy for you two." she said with a smile.

"I'm glad you are happy and I am too." I said with a smile.

Then I walked back over to my house and I walked in the door and up room and then Kim came walking in the door and she told me my mom was happy for us and I told that her mom was too.

I couldn't wait till her birthday or a really romantic moment to give her a surprise that I have planned.

**Hope you guys love this one and thanks for the reviews that you guys gave me and please review if you want me to update I mad Jack 17 just because it was the first age that came to my mind and Kim is 16 right now but I am going to do a chapter when it's her birthday and she is going to get a big surprise and maybe some of you guys can guess what it is maybe but if you don't you are going to have to wait. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KICKIN IT. **

**Jack's POV**

I woke up the next morning and remembered that I had to take care of Kim today. So I walked down stairs and I didn't find my parents so I walked up to there room and they were not there and then I looked at my phone and it said 'Got called on a business trip be back in 3 days.' from dad. So I called Kim for her to come over. Then I went up stairs because I had to take a shower before Kim came over. Then I got a text.

'Are you in the shower?' -Kim

'Yes.' -Jack

Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs so I finished and got a towel rapped around my waist and walked in my room and found Kim sitting on my bed.

"Hey babe." I said

"Hey." She said back

Then I walked over a d kissed her and I broke the kiss.

"There is your good morning kiss. Now what should I wear today?" I said for her to pick.

"This." she said as she handed me a plaid button down and some jeans and some boxers.

Then I grabbed my boxers off my bed and put them on and then I took off my towel and put on my pants. Then Kim came up to me and she kissed me passionately. Then we broke the kiss and I put on my shirt and then we walked down stairs and sat down then I started to hold her from behind and then I kissed her neck and she moaned a little but she soon turned around and our eyes met and we started to make out. Then she broke the kiss and walked on the back porch and I sat in on of the chairs on the patio and pulled Kim on top of me.

"I love you!" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too!" She whispered back in my ear.

Then I kissed her on the lips and then we talked a little and we went up stairs to get some clothes and pajamas for me to stay the night at Kim's house. Then we walked next door.

"Guess what?" She said

"What?" I asked

"My birthday is in 2 more days." she said really excited.

"YES!" I said really loud.

"Why did you kinda scream yes?" she asked curiously.

"Oh nothing its just I already know what to get you." I said with a smirk.

"Really. What is it?" She said trying to get it out of me but then we reached the door and we walked right in say down on the couch.

"Oh just a surprise I know you will love." I said

Then she used her charm and started to kiss me and then I broke the kiss.

"You still aren't going to find out." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Fine then." she sad mopping.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked

"Lets watch She's The Man." She said happy

"Ok." I said because I have nothing against that movie.

We watched the movie and snuggled with each other and laughed. Then when the movie was over we talked about going to practice or not going, I was going to go if Kim was going.

"Ok so we are going to practice right?" I asked just to he sure and you could kinda tell that Kim was pregnant she was just a little bit bigger.

"Yes but I can't do any of it because the doctor said I couldn't." she said with a little frown on her face.

"Ok but are we going to tell the gang today?" I asked because they are going to ask.

"You tell them and I will call Grace and tell her." she said

"Got it do we want to tell Rudy?" I asked just to be sure before I do.

"If you want to." she answered.

Then we headed over to the dojo for practice and everyone was staring at Kim.

"Hey Kim what happened?" Jerry asked

"Uhh... Jack will tell all of you guys but I can't do practice today." she said a little nervous.

Then I walked over into a corner and Jerry, Eddie, Milton were waiting then I told Rudy to come over where we were to tell him too. Then I told them they asked all kinds of questions and then they finally asked me 'Who is the father?' I answered that it is me. And they were happy for us. Then practice ended and I went home with Kim and we hung out and then her mother walked in the door so I went over to my house for a bit to grab my school stuff since I missed today but I saw a motorcycle parked in front of my house so I walked in and saw so keys to it and a note the note said 'Jack here is your congratulations gift just don't get hurt please.' -Love Mom and Dad. So I walked upstairs to grab the stwalk and came back down and grabbed the keys and helmet the I walked back out side and locked the door and I drove my motorcycle next door. Then I walked in and saw Kim was on the phone it was probably Grace so I got the phone and told Grace 'Just come over.' Then I hung up the phone and a few minutes later there was a knock at the door and it was Grace.

KIM'S POV

"So what did you want to tell me!" she asked.

"I am going to have a baby." so said a little excited.

"Wow ok then. Who is the father then?" She asked

"Uh... The father is Jack." I whispered to her.

"Yay! I am so happy for you guys." she said really excited.

**Ok this is the end of this chapter. The next chapter is going to be the next day so 1 day before her birthday. And you guys will find out what the big surprise that Jack has planned. And I a huge Kick fan girl now. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter... :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. :(**

**Kim's POV**

I am at home planning my birthday while Jack is at school and my mom is at work. I think I am just going to have a party with the gang. So I got a few pieces of paper to write out the invitations. I wasn't going to school because well people will make fun of me and plus I am having a baby so I don't want to go to school and plus Jack is in all of my classes so he can tell me what's going on.

JACK'S POV

I am at school without Kim next to me well the day can't get any worse or better I have to go to the jewelry store for Kim's present. I am so excited for tomorrow because she is going to love it and hopefully she will say yes, but first I have to run it by Mrs. Crawford and my parents and tell some friends.

-Line Break-

Finally schools out and I can drive back to Kim's and I have something for Kim to look at. So I just walked inside and found Kim asleep on the couch. So I walked upstairs quietly to see if Kim's mother is upstairs. I looked in the room and she was on her computer.

"Mrs. Crawford..." I said a little nervous to ask her something.

"Yes Jack." she said nicely.

"Umm... you know that I love Kim a lot and I wanted ask you if I could marry her?" I asked

"I would love you to ask her at least you want to marry her and not some other person." She said. I was so happy after she said that.

"Thank you. I need to go pick out a ring then if Kim wakes up tell her that I am buying her birthday present because I picked to ask her at her party while we are around friends and family." I said

"Ok. I will and that is a perfect day." She said

Then I went down stairs and Kim started to wake up so I laid the piece of paper next to her. That piece of paper had two baby names on it the boy name was Greyson and girl was Kathryn since I was bored during class. So I was driving to the mall and I forgot to ask my parents so I pulled over to the park and texted my mom and she was really happy and she was coming home tonight so I was kinda happy about that. So after that I drove the rest of the way to the jewelry store which was in the mall and got the ring that Kim loved so much she pointed out to Grace then Grace told me because I asked her to pick the ring. After that I went to my house and put the ring on my dresser and went next door and I found Kim awake and getting some water so I went over to the kitchen to grab an apple to eat and while I was I gave Kim a kiss on the check.

"I have your present." I said

"You do well I can't wait till tomorrow then." She said really happy.

"Kim are you and Jack ready to go to those classes that we picked that will help?" I heard Mrs. Crawford ask Kim.

"What classes?" I asked confused.

"Some parenting classes for pregnant teens." She said.

"Ok well I am ready are you.?" I said.

"Yes I just have to get some shoes on." She said as she walked up stairs to get her shoes. So we went outside to get going so I gave Kim my extra helmet for her to wear and I put mine on and started the motorcycle and then we drove off. We reached the building and went inside and we did what we needed to do and they were kinda fun too. After that I drove Kim home and I drove to my house to go to sleep and after 1:30 a.m. I heard the door open and it was my mom and dad coming home. I couldn't wait anymore but the only thing I have in my way is school so I have to go and then I will meet the gang at Kim's house for her party.

**Heyy guys I am need a favor form you guys. My favor is should the baby be a boy or girl and I need a name and the day the baby should be born or just do one of the ones I picked. But it's only if you want to. And in return I will update more chapters. And if anything is messed up its ok. Love ya guys. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you guys go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. **

**Kim's POV**

I am so excited because today is the day I am turning 17. Yes. I grabbed my phone saw that I had a lot of messages but I didn't get one from Jack yet. He might be doing something and he forgot to tell me or something. Then I went downstairs to the kitchen to eat health or how ever I was taught in that class me and Jack went to yesterday. Just them my phone started to ring.

'Hello' -Kim

'Hey babe' -Jack

'Jack is there something that you want to tell me?' -Kim

'Yes happy birthday sweetie and I can't wait to give you, your present you are going to love it the same as you love me.' -Jack

'I am pretty sure I will love anything you get me that I like.' -Kim

'Well I gotta go but I will see you later ok, bye Kimmy.' -Jack

'Bye Jackie.' -Kim

Then I hug up the phone and started to think about present that Jack was going to give me but oh well I will find out eventually. Ok time to think on some baby names. Daniel no, Greyson no, Logan that will be the middle name, Charlie yes this is a good first name, Logan l am pretty sure Jack will like that name. So he is going to have to wait on the name like how I am waiting on my gift.

-Line Break- *After school at Kim'a house*

JACK'S POV

On my way to my house to get Kim's gift. Once I got in my room I went to my closet and in one of my drawers I pulled out a little box and I opened it and found the ring. Then I went downstairs and out the door and walked over to Kim's house for her party.

"Hey Jack." Kim said

"Hey happy birthday." I said and I gave her a kiss on her check.

"Is everyone here and ready?" Mrs. Crawford asked

"Yes. Jack was the last one." Kim said. Then I walked over to my parents to show them the ring and they loved it.

"Ok I want to open eat some came then open up presents." Kim said

Then all of us went to the kitchen to get some cake but I go some crackers the a piece of cake. Then I went to go beside Kim in the living room and the gang and us talked then we opened up presents.

"Jack I want up your present first." she said so sweetly.

"I am sorry Kim but you can open up Jack's last." her mother said.

"Fine. I will open this one first then." she said just a little upset. After she opened all of the presents I was ready.

"Jack where is the present you got me?" She asked

"Umm... hey everyone I want to say something's to Kim and I think all of you should here this." I said then everyone was silent. Then Kim she turned around for a moment and then she turned to face me and saw that I was down a I pulled out the ring box and I got ready

"Kimberly Crawford will you marry me?" I asked really confident and took the ring out of the box and waited on her answer.

"...yes." She said almost crying. Then everyone cheered.

"Charlie Logan..." She said I look at her with a smile.

"Yes. So the baby's name is going to be Charlie Logan Brewer." I said with a smile and then I kissed her.

Then we partied a little and played some games and me and Kim cuddled a little. I am so happy that she said yes.

After everyone left I stayed at Kim's house and then she fell asleep and so I carried her upstairs to her room then I went home and went to bed myself.

**I am so happy and the baby is a boh and so I didn't put that in the story but it is a baby boy and I hope you guys love it. Review please. And if I don't update in a long time it's because of school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another chapter yay. Hope you all like it. I love all of your reviews so I hope you will review this one please and thanks love ya'll now enjoy.**

**Wait… Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. I have nothing. But maybe a life but not much of that left though. Now you want to read this story… enjoy...**

**-Jack's POV-  
**

I am so glad Kim loved her present. It's been 7 months. I think. I have ot get to school in about 30 minutes.

"Mom I gotta go to school see ya later." I yelled up the stairs.

"Ok good bye honey." she yelled back.

I left my house to go to school, but I turned to look at Kim's house then I turned back around and started walking down the sidewalk. Half way there I got my phone out and told Kim I will see her tonight. Then I met up with Jerry and Milton for 1st. We went to class then the intercom came on.

'Jack Brewer come up to the office please, Jack Brewer to the office.' they said.

I got up from my seat and headed down to the office. Am I in trouble? I wondered. Igot to the office.

"um… you wanted to see me?" I asked the person at the desk. They pointed to the principals office. I went in the office.

"Yes. Principal Argent?" I asked

"I wanted to ask you something about Kim?" she asked

"Ok well what do you want to know?" I asked

"Well why she hasn't been here for the past few months?" she asked so serious.

"Ok well something happened between me and her and well one thing lead to another and um... well she kinda got pregnant. And so she will be back in a few months I guess not sure yet." i said

"Oh I see you and her now is it going to be a boy or girl?" she asked

"Boy. And his name is Charlie Logan Brewer." I said

"That's nice for you two." she said

"yea I guess so." I said

"Ok you may go that's all I needed." she said

Then I got up and went back to class. And right when I got there the bell rang.

-LINE BREAK-

*lunch*

"So what happened yo?" Jerry asked

"The principal just wanted to know so things about Kim." I said to the guys

"Oh ok well that's good how's she doin?" he asked

"Great." I said

They barely get to see me because I don't really go to to the dojo that often.

-LINE BREAK-

I got home and did my homework and after I was finished Kim wanted to talk to me.

"Hey Kimmy what did you want to talk about?" I asked

"We need to talk about wedding stuff." she said with a smile even though she is pregnant but she is still beautiful to me.

"Oh ok so what theme do you want the wedding to be?" she asked

"because I want it to be outside but also inside but I have no idea which one I want more." she said

"Well we will figure that out last ok. How about the cake, flowers, bridesmaids, best man, and ring barrow." I said naming things from the top of my head.

"The flowers are going to be pink lilies. Everything else I don't know. How about the best man?" she said

"I want Jerry to be it but I don't know yet." I said

"Ok well you think about it and what day should the wedding be?" she said

"umm... Well how about... Since its only February 17th how about May 30th?" I asked

"Yea that would be great." she said

"Well I gotta get goin because I decided to go to the dojo for some practice tonight and spar with Jerry some but see you tomorrow." I said leaving

Then she just nodded.

I got there and Jerry was sitting down alone but who uses he was just thinking though.

" Hey Jerry I was wondering if you wanted to spar some?" I asked him he nodded.

We spared till it was almost 11:30

"Hey why don't you stay the night at my house?" I asked him to catch up with him.

"Sure." he said

Once we got there I got some snacks and we went up to my room to talk.

"Hey Jerry if I ask you a really important question can you keep it a secret from the other guys till May 30th?" I asked him

"Ya man no prob."he said

"Will you bemy best man?"I asked him

"umm… let me think about it." he said then we both crashed.

I woke up and saw that Jerry was already to go.

"So I am wonderin yo. Will you and Kim ever move in together?" he asked

"I haven't thought of that yet but I will figure it out soon." I said

We talked the whole way to school and spent the whole day as best bros like we always have but I just wish Jerry will just say yes to being my best man...

**A/N: Heyyyyyy... I know I haven't updated this in awhile but I hoped you liked it. I'm not that great and Jerry so dont shoot me. But hopefully you guys read these things because i think i would be just stupid for typing these things. But I will answer all the questions I haven't in this chapter. And finish the wedding plans all of you can help me remember Kim's friends names please. Don't forget to review. Love ya'll guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it so don't kill me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a long time and I am soooooooo sorry bout that soo I hope you like this chapter and I will try to update it ASAP. Maybe. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Kickin It. But I will nevermind. Just so I wont die I don't own anything about Kickin It. (wish I did though well….. I bet all of us do almost every single day maybe if you are a vampire or something like that and stay inside and read fanfics well I see why not but anyways onwards my friends.)**

**~Jerry's POV~**

The last thing I remember was Jack asking me to be his best man but I don't know what to say and to keep it a secret so maybe I should go see someone that Kim would ask Grace to be here brides maid so I might go talk to her even if I might have a little or not so little crush on her. I knocked on door.

"Hello" she said surprised to see me at her house.

"Hey… Grace whatssup?" I said nervous

"Ohh… nothing really just lookin at a person and wondering why hell is he at my house." She said kinda bitchy. Which was not my problem.

"I was just wondering are you busy because I need someone to talk to about something ok." I said looking down.

"Sure what is it?" she asked coming out and shutting the door behind her.

"Well… you know that both of our best friends are getting married to each other and so Jack asked me to nevermind forget it." I said turning around almost leaving the porch.

"You better tell me or I just go ask Jack what it is." She said

"Ok well… Jack asked me to be his best man and to keep it a secret about this and all just me being his best man but I don't know what to say so I need some advice real bad." I said siting down on the top step to her porch. She sat next to me.

"Well…. what do you want to do?" she asked laying her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know." I said

"Ok lets see you and Jack are like the best friend and you don't want to let him down right?" she said

"Yea I don't but I don't know if I want to hurt him by saying no." I said

"Ok I think your head says no but your heart says yes so I would go with your heart on this on because I know that you want to say yes but you also want to say no." she said pointing at me and everything I really want to kiss her but I know I shouldn't.

"Oh I see its kinda similar to what I am thinking right now." I said

"Well… depends what are you thinking." She said

"I really want to do something but I know I shouldn't." I said

"yea it is similar to that and I am right now dying to know what do you want to do but you know you shouldn't? just wondering." She said

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked just to make sure I heard her right.

"Yes I want to know now you said something so tell me or if you can't tell show me." She said sitting up.

"ok I will but I will give you an answer after I am finished about the wedding and something that I am going to show you too." I said really nervous.

"ok so now can you sho-" she said before I placed my lips on her. She the kissed me back and then I broke away from that and I really couldn't believe I kissed my crush holy shit I am really happy.

"Ok now Grace w-will you go o-out with m-me?" I asked I stuttered on almost every single word.

"Well heres my answer." She said before she kissed me then after that she got up and went inside her house and shut the door behind her and I guess that's a signal for me to go.

I started to walk to Kim's house because Jack is probably over there with his almost wife. I knocked just to be nice.

"yes." Jack said

"Hey man I want to know something and I have my answer." I said

"Ok yea what is it?" he asked

"Yes I would love to be your best man, man and if I asked a girl to go out with me and her answer was a kiss would that be a yes or a no?" I asked

"Great. And I think that is yes." He said

I left feeling good and happy the only probably is when is the wedding and I have to keep it a secret that Jack picked me as his best man how am I supposed to keep that a secret.

**~Jack's POV~**

Jerry said yes and I am happy for him and the girl is probably Grace he finally asked her out he has been crushing on this girl for about a month.

"Hey Kimmy how bout we try to have the wedding this weekend on Saturday since its Monday I gives us about a week to plan and I really want get married really badly and so all we have to worry about is the baby after we get married." I said kinda excited about this idea.

"That would be awesome ok so lets make a check list ok you will get the people for it; I got the food, cake, and flowers coming Friday so that's good; best man?; brides maid is Grace; Where?" she said listing things.

"Ok almost got invitation for people; you got everything else and best man is Jerry so check, brides maid is Grace check, the where I got that so we are almost all set oh and I have to leave in a few minutes to go pass things out so I am going to go now." I said kissing her on the check and leaving I went to Milton, Rudy, my mom and dad, Kim's mom, Jerry, Grace, and everybody else I invited to the wedding. Then I just went home after that.

**A/N: hey again I am sorry and I know that I did kinda horrible on Jerry's part but anyways I wanted Jerry and Grace to have a cute moment and I am happy that I updated on this. Review for more updates. Love yall review, favorite, follow, do anything to make me have more favoriters and followers. Well till next time ****Te Deinde Temporum.**** (If your wondering that's latin for see you next time. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. I repeat. I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT! So don't arrest me please I am begging you. So bye-bye.**


End file.
